


Forgotten Bag

by WhiteSabbath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Kink Meme, slight possessive!kink, tattoo!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteSabbath/pseuds/WhiteSabbath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sam have to share a bed, and things get a little heated when he finds out you have some body art</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Bag

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fanfic, so I would really appreciate some constructive criticism :)

The motel door slammed shut as all 3 of you stumbled into the room. The boys had picked up another case, so you departed from the bunker and left for 2 states over. Unfortunately, there was a giant traffic jam that you got stuck in, so instead of arriving in the afternoon, it was the dead of night by the time you got there. And of course, the motel was all booked up, so one of you would be sleeping on the couch. 

You were so tired from all the travelling, that as soon as you walked through the door, you flopped down onto the closest bed. "(Y/N) get the fuck off my bed before you make it dirty" Dean grumbled halfheartedly, he too, looked exhausted. "Nuh uh. Comfy here" you mumbled as your eyelids fluttered closed.

"Hey, um (Y/N)? Did you bring your bag? I can't find it anywhere" Sam questioned. 

"Oh shit" you sighed, and with a grunt you heaved yourself off the bed. "I must've left it back at the bunker when we were rushing to leave" you said scratching your head. "Oh well. I'll get some clothes tomorrow I guess" 

Dean sat down on the couch and immediately leaped back up."Hate to break it to you both, but the couch is beat" he called, interrupting you from your thoughts. "Look at this crap. There's no way you're gonna be able to sleep with half a dozen springs up your ass" He turned to you. "Unless, you know, you're into that" He winked and chuckled before you flipped him off and playfully smacked his arm. In the corner of your eye, you saw Sam visibly stiffen when you touched Dean, but thought nothing of it. 

You huffed "Alright ladies, you two sort out the sleeping arrangements, and no funny business. I do actually want to sleep tonight so no sex, okay?" You joked, before shuffling into the bathroom. When you returned, Dean had already passed out on one of the beds, and Sam was staring at you with a cocked head and a lopsided smile.

"Guess you're bunking with with me tonight" Sam chuckled, gesturing to his brother.

"I'll be in bed in a minute, just let me change out of these dirty clothes" you half-whispered to avoid waking Dean.

"Oh, uh,here" Sam jumped suddenly, as if woken from a daze. "Y-you can wear these, if you want. They're real comfy" He handed you a grey t-shirt and a pair of blue and white pinstripe boxers before rushing into the bathroom, almost as if he was afraid of your answer. Your gaze lingered on his back before the door closed quietly. Taking as your cue to change, you slipped on the boxers and t-shirt over your underwear before removing your bra. _Damn_ you thought _I'm gonna have to ask Sam for more clothes because these are super soft_. You slid into bed and waited for Sam. He stumbled over to the bed and clambered in, and you immediately leaned closer to him. Suddenly being this close to him made you not want to fall asleep.

Sam settled in, and just before you fell into a slumber, you heard him say "Just a warning (Y/N), I get a bit handsy in my sleep"

You smiled and whispered out "Good".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The bright moonlight trickled into the room through the threadbare curtains, and woke Sam from his sleep. He grumbled something about "cheap ass motel can't even afford decent furniture" and was about to roll over,when he saw it. In the light he could barely make it out, but it was definitely there. His breath hitched and his whiskey-hued eyes widened. On your hip bone, where your shirt, _his_ shirt, had ridden up, Sam could just make out the shape of a quill feather tattooed there.

With his dick now also liking the tattoo, he rushed off to take care of his "little" problem. It didn't take long, no more than 5 minutes later and an experienced hand, Sam was cumming blissfully into the sink. He quickly cleaned up and headed back to bed, both disheartened and relieved that you had rolled over in your sleep. He didn't think his dick could handle _it_ on show.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

You awoke to the sound of Dean re-entering the room from his coffee run. He winked at you and whispered "wake up your boyfriend whenever. Got some breakfast"

You rolled your eyes "He's not my boyfriend, jerk"

He laughed "Oh my god you sound like him too"

Somehow during the night, you and Sam had managed to tangle yourselves together, so much that he was effectively draped over you. As you tried to carefully extract each limb, he tugged you back in with his arms that were wrapped around your waist, one hand folded over you to cover your hip, the other disappearing under your shirt. A thrum of arousal coursed through at the thought of him touching you like this. You tried again to get up, only to have his arms tighten around your waist and his body to snuggle closer to you. You wanted nothing more than to lay in bed with Sam, but your food was getting cold.

"Sammy, time to get uuupp" you leaned close to his ear and spoke quietly.

"Mmph" he grunted as he clutched you against his chest.You laughed at his protectiveness (while also trying to resist the urge to run your fingers through his hair) and tried to get up again but he pulled you down. "Nope.You're stayin' with me" he mumbled, voice deep with sleep.

You laughed again and squeezed his bicep "C'mon Gigantor, Dean's got food"

He got up and dashed to the bathroom before you had a chance, bending awkwardly as he walked. You blushed at the thought of him having morning wood, but quickly shook it from your mind. You rolled onto his pillow. _Wow, not only do his clothes smell great, but so does his hair_ you thought. When he was finished, you padded over to the bathroom, rubbing your eyes.

As soon as you shut the door,Sam rushed to Dean to talk to him. 

"Dude. She has one. On her hip" Sam spoke in panicked and rushed tones.

Dean giggled knowing full well what he was on about. "How'd ya handle it Sammy? Think of grandma?"

Sam shifted and looked down at his feet. Dean's grin fell instantly.

"Dude! While there's other people here? Gross!"

"It's not my fault! She's the one who has it!" Sam cried defensively.

"You're the kinky son-of-a-bitch here Sam, not her" Dean smirked into his coffee.

"Who's a bitch" you yawned as you re-entered the room.

"N-no one" Sam said quickly. You strode right up to him and narrowed your eyes unconvincingly. You turned on your heel to go to the table, and of course, Sam HAD to look down at your heel, only to find another tattoo, this one of a black and white flower. He stiffened, straight as a board and inhaled sharply, looking desperately at the ceiling.Dean followed his eye-line and tried to suppress a grin.

"Nice tat" he commented.

"Thanks, yeah I got it just before I moved in with you guys" you leaned back on your heel. "What do you think Sam? Suits me?" Dean snorted and you eyed him suspiciously.

"U-umm y-yeah yeah it's...hot-I mean n-nice" His hands were now hanging in front of him and he shifted uncomfortably on the spot before he sat down and hungrily ate.

The rest of the day was spent in the motel room researching and since none of you were wanting to go outside, you all stayed in your lazy clothes. Dean changed into sweats and Sam put some on, while you stayed in Sam's clothes. Dean watched closely as Sam raked his eyes over your body in his top and boxers, trying all the tricks in the book to conceal a very obvious boner. That's when an idea sparked in his head.

"Say, (Y/N) how many tattoos do you have?" Dean queried from the bed where he lay with tons of books.

"Three" you replied, not looking up from your tome. Sam glanced at Dean from his laptop and straightened up instantly.

"Can I see?" Dean asked

"Sure". You got up and wandered over to the bed. As you did so, you swore you could see Sam eyeing your ass, but maybe that was wishful thinking. "Well, I have the one on my foot, as you know" you pointed. Sam exhaled loudly. "I have one on my hip" you lifted up your top and the chair squeaked with movement from Sam. "And, er, this one" you said turning around and lowering the boxers a little to show just the beginning of your ass curve. Dean let out a low whistle.

"That's sweet. You should show Sammy, he's a big tattoo guy" He smirked at Sam who had his jaw clenched and hands folded into his lap.

You approached him and repeated what you said to Dean, your heart beating rapidly all of a sudden. "And then this one" you turned around and lowered the shorts, showing off the guitar tattoo. Sam rolled his eyes back and groaned loudly. "You okay?" you said, turning your head.

"Yeah, just it's so hot...I-in this room" he removed his shirt to reveal a chiseled chest, and you looked away blushing.

In a brave move, he grabbed your hips and turned you towards the light, inspecting the ink. His breathing hitched and you turned around in concern. "Are you sure you're okay? You might have a fever or somethi-" you were interrupted by Sam grabbing your face and pulling you down into a hot kiss, sitting you on his lap.

"Holy shit (Y/N), those tattoos are so fucking hot and not just them, you are, you're such a loving and caring girl and not to mention smokin'. I can't handle being around you without wanting to kiss you stupi-" It was your turn to interrupt him as you kissed back, running your hands over his chest and grinding down onto his bulge. He moaned again and you bit on his lip.

"Condoms are in the duffel bag" Dean called out as he shut the door and started up the impala. Sam gazed at you, breathing heavily.

You smirked "You know, you're super hot when you get all protective of me..." he groaned again and ran a hand up your shirt for the second time that day.


End file.
